Drawer slides mounted to cabinets and drawers for slidably moving a drawer in a cabinet are well known in the art. Drawer slides are typically constructed of two or more rails which are telescopically extendable. In standard practice, the outer most rail is the widest and is mounted to the stationary cabinet wall and encloses the inner rails. The innermost rail is typically mounted on the side or underneath the drawer piece. The rails usually incorporate ball bearings mounted in retainers and seated in races formed in the sides of the rails so that the rails may slide with respect to each other. This low friction provided by the rails allows the drawer to move between the open and closed positions with minimal effort. As a result, drawers are often closed rapidly and with excess force and have a tendency to rebound when closed. In cabinetry installed in mobile homes, recreational vehicles, or boats, the low friction provided by the rails allows unintentionally opening drawers during vehicle movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,109 to Parvin discloses a telescopic drawer slide with a soft sequencing latch. The soft sequencing latch comprises a latch arm carried by a slide member. A spring arm extending from the latch arm in compressive contact with the slide member biasing the latch arm into engagement with a locking element on a second slide member and an actuator on a third slide member for disengaging the latch arm. The actuator disengages the latch arm by applying a force to the latch arm with a component oppositely directed and of sufficient magnitude to overcome the compressive spring force. Interaction of the locking element with the latching arm and the interaction of the actuator with the latching arm may both serve as frictional interfaces during slide operation. The device requires a component on each slide member and the latch arm is susceptible due to constant deformation and frictional forces. Further, the force applied by the soft sequencing latch is not adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,678 to Dopp, et al. discloses drawer slide with front-mounted stop/anti-rebound mechanism. Two stop/anti-rebound pieces comprised of resilient arcuate segments are individually attached at the forward ends of a first rail and a second rail of the rail assembly. The stop/anti-rebound mechanism engages when the first and second rails are in a closed position and prevent the first and second rails from moving beyond a closed position. The force applied by the stop/anti-rebound mechanism is not adjustable. The stop/anti-rebound mechanism includes certain arcuate segments that are prone to failure due to repeated deformation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,636 to MacMillan discloses a cushion end stop detent member for a drawer slide having a set of cushioning arms, a detent projection, and a frictional ramp. The cushion and detent projection element is made from a resilient material and is attached to the inside of the outer rail of a three rail drawer assembly. The cushioning arms and the frictional ramp engage and cushion the movement of the middle rail. The detent projection cooperates with a receptor in the inner rail. The device is prone to wear and deteriorates over time due to friction and repeated deformation. The device is not adjustable.
U.S. patent to Radke, et al. discloses a drawer slide assembly having an adjustable integral strike and catch mechanism. An adjustable strike is included on a first slide member. A catch is included on a second slide member. The strike and catch engage when the drawer is closed. A strike fastener allows for adjustment of the strike position. The strike is deformable and so is prone to wear due to frictional forces and repeated deformation.
There is a need for a less expensive, less complicated, and easily installed alternative to prior art drawer slides which secure closure of drawers. The drawer retainer mechanism disclosed provides an inexpensive yet durable, front mounted device for securing a drawer which provides ease of installation and more durable components which increase the user life of the slide and reduce the frequency of required replacement.